Doctor Who Adventures/Pollution 2041
In The Tardis, Shalek is eating chocolate: Shalek: Alfie, this brown eating thing is so good! Gimme more! Alfie: That's the last one I had, Shalek. Plus eating so much chocolate at once isn't good for your health....Well, as long as your body works the same as ours, that is. Shalek: Why would eating something so delicious be bad? Alfie: Because..... *sigh* Nevermind. Alice: Even if his body doesn't work the same as ours, one thing is definetly the same. Liking sweets. Shalek: Oh yea, we have lots of sweets on our planet. Like frog legs with turtle spit. Alfie: Ummmmmmmm..... Shalek: What? Alice: That's disgusting. Shalek: Disgusting? It's the sweetest thing I've ever eaten. Well....after this brown thing. Alfie: I can't imagine how that could possibly be sweet. Either your body recognizes disgusting as sweet, either you frogs and turtles are A LOOOOOOT different than ours. Alice: Hey Doctor, have you heard what stuff Shalek and his people are eating? ..... ....... Doctor? The Doctor turns around: Doctor: Huh, what? Alice: Were you paying attention? Doctor:Ah...well not really. I was focusing on this unblocking. It's 48% now. Alfie: How longer will it take? Doctor: No idea... But hey, we're getting there. So anyway, were we go to now? Alice: Well.....We always go on alien planets or stay on the present but different locations of Earth....I don't recall going to Earth's future. Doctor: Earth's future.....Sure let's go.What year? Alice: Umm..... 3000? That's really far away since me and Alfie are from 2028. Doctor: Onto Year 3000 then! The Doctor pulls some levers. Doctor: Open the door, and welcome to year 3000! Alfie, Alice and Shalek open the door, only to see a lot of acid and smoke everywhere. Alfie, Alice, Shalek: WHAT?!!? Alice's bracelet fell of into the acid and it dezintegrated. Alice: Ummm..... *turns around* Doctor, are we really on Earth. The Doctor looks at the monitor: Doctor: Yep. It is. Alice: But ummm........Is Earth supposed to be covered in acid in year 3000? Doctor: Yep. Wait....WHAT?!?! The Doctor comes at the door to check it out. He looks around at the acid that are covering Earth. Doctor: W-what?! The Doctor waves the Sonic Screwdriver. Doctor: But.....This.....HOW?! I've been further on Earth's timeline than year 3000 a lot of times and it wasn't like this. Shalek: Maybe....it's something temporarily. Maybe it's gone by....I don't know.....3100? Doctor: Yea, maybe.....maybe you're right. Let's see. The Doctor pulls a few levers. Doctor: Now let's see... The Doctor opens the door, but there is no planet underneath them. Alfie: WHAT?! Doctor: The acid.....It completely destroyed Earth...But....this is impossible. I've seen the end of Earth. And it's not even close to year 3000-3100. Alice: So this isn't supposed to happen? Doctor: Of course not. Something's wrong.... The Doctor uses the sonic screwdriver on the air. Doctor: Year 2041. That's when something happened. Alice: How do you know? Doctor: Earth was polluted. Alfie: How do you know something happened in 2041. Pollution was always a thing. Doctor: I picked up signals of the past from the sonic screwdriver. 2041 is when the acid first covered Earth. We need to go there and stop it. This isn't what was supposed to happen. Alice: So we're going to 2041? Doctor: Bingo. The Doctor pulls some levers and they materialize in 2041. In 2041, It's 9 pm. A father is telling his kid a story: Father: Now we stop here. You have to sleep. Kid: WHAT?! That's not fair! I want to see how you and mom got out of that one. Father: Next time. It's already late. Kid: Awww man. By the way, why aren't you and mom doing thoose stuff anymore? Father: We had to stop. In order to have you....properly. We didn't want you to become a second R- ...... Mom(from downstairs): Put him to sleep now, please. Father: Yea, your mom is right. It's late. Kid: WAIT! NO! What did you mean by "a second R- ..." Father: Tomorow. The father exits the room. Kid: Aw come on!! Back at the Tardis, The Doctor, Alfie, Alice and Shalek exit the Tardis. Alfie: Yep. No acid to be seen around. So the acid appeared sometimes between 2041 and 3000. Doctor: It's definetly this year. It would take about 1000-something years for the acid to destroy an entire planet. Earth was gone in 3100. And the sonic screwdriver said it was 2041. Shalek: How do we start looking? We have literaly no lead except that it will happen this year. We don't know where, or when exactly this year. Doctor: The Tardis must've taken us to this location, on this particular moment of the year for a reason. Shalek: I guess.... Alice: Wait, so this will happen in my and Alfie's hometown? This is were we come from. Well...except from 2027. Alfie: Really? Let's check on our parents. Doctor: NO! We're not here to mess with time more that it's already messed up. Alice: Hey look!! There's some smoke coming from that dump. Doctor: We just found our next lead, Shalek. The Doctor, Alfie, Alice and Shalek went to the dump, and there they found some kind of machine that was producing smoke. Doctor: A machine... Alfie: So the whole destruction of Earth starts with this machine? Doctor: It certainly seems so. So much smoke will end up polluting the planet. Alice: But who's machine is this? Why are they doing what they're doing? Three smoke-y looking creatures aproached them. Terroron 1: WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! Terroron 2: Humans. What are you doing here? THIS IS OUR PLACE! Alfie(whispering): Ummm, Doctor? Doctor(whispering): Smoke aliens. This is new. The smoke that came out of the machine gather togheter forming a new Terroron, and the machine continued to produce more smoke(which will make more Terroron) Shalek: HUH!? Terroron 4(New One): Leave this dump. All of you. NOW! Alice notices that smoke is coming out of the Terrorons as well. Doctor: Fine. We'll leave. BUT.... Terroron: No "but"s, human. We are not here to negociate. Doctor: Well too bad, cause we are. Leave this planet imediately. The smoke that comes out of you is polluting Earth. And by making more of you, you're only making it happen faster. Terroron 2: That is exactly what we're trying to do. We're human-made creatures of smoke. The ideal planet for us is one that is polluted. Doctor: Human-made? Terroron 3: Some weird shady dude came and "planted" the idea of smoke aliens into the scientists heads. They made 3 of us, but soon realized what this meant for them and Earth. They stopped making us. But what did thoose fools think? That we needed them? HA. We're SENTIENT smoke. We can create more of us by ourselves. And we will pollute this planet and make it ours! Doctor: You really don't get what's gonna happen? 1000 years from now, Earth wi- ..... Terroron: SILENCE! Now leave. Don't make us to have to force you. We've been nice all this time by not attacking you. So leave, or we might have to. Doctor: What "powers" do you guys have? Why should we be afraid? Terroron 4: Shoot fire from our hands, and also we can shoot toxic smoke that will kill you very quick. Doctor: Oh really? May see proof? A cat was walking by: Terroron: Yes... The Terroron shot toxic smoke from his mouth towards the cat. A few seconds later, the cat fell to the ground, dead. Terroron: NOW, you believe us? Doctor: ....... Alfie, Alice, Shalek. Alfie: What? Doctor: We're going. Alfie: WHAT?! Doctor: Come on. Outside of the dump: Alice: Why did we leave? We can't let them continue this, or what we saw is gonna happen. Doctor: We will stop them. But we can't just yet. You saw what they did to that cat. If we do something that will anger them, we'd be dead in 12 seconds. We need a plan. And a good one. Alfie: How about going back in, but with gas masks? Doctor: Yea, that's a good plan. But what about the fire powers? We'll burn alive. Alfie: Ah yes....I forgott that was a thing. Shalek: So what do we do? Alice: Any chance of you having suits that can protect us from that? Doctor: Well, I don't have one but.... Alfice: Dang. Doctor: BUT I know where to get one from. The three enter the Tardis: Alfie: So we're we going? Doctor: Abandoned space factory. *pulls levers*. You should stay here. It's dangerous out there. Shalek: That's gonna be boring. Doctor: Dying and spending the rest of eternity not existing is a lot more boring. Shalek: .... Fine, we'll stay here. The Doctor exits the Tardis: Shalek: So....you sure you have no more chocolate? Alfie: *sigh* The Doctor enters the room, picks up the 4 fire protection suits, but notices something on the wall. A Delta Symbol, with a message. "Hello......Doctor" Doctor: What? The Doctor scans the drawings on the painting: Doctor: What?! This has.....been here since this was built 2000 years ago? But I've been here aproximately 500 years after its construction. But this wasn't here before. ... . .... Someone's altering time. The Doctor returns into The Tardis with the suits: Doctor: We might have a big problem. Alice: What is it? Doctor: You know how I said I saw the end of Earth, and it wasn't even close to 3100? Alfie: Of course. It was just an hour ago that happened. Doctor: Well WHY did it end in 3100? It wasn't supposed to. Alice: Ummm.... Doctor: Someone changed time. Someone...who left me a message. Shalek: Huh? Doctor: I've been to this abandoned factory a long time ago. There was nothing on the walls. But now there suddenly is. A message that says "Hello...Doctor", and a weird symbol. I scanned it. It was there since the creation of the factory. But it wasn't there when I last visited. Something's going on. Alfie: What are we gonna do? Doctor: Nothing....for now at least. We have no lead of finding this person. We'll take care of thoose smoke creatures now. But we have to watch around. Make sure nothing's changing. This could lead to destruction. .... Now now. Put thoose costumes on you. Shalek: Got it! The three put the costumes on: Doctor: Now the gasmasks. They all put the gas masks on. The Doctor looks at the three of them and shivers. Alfie: Something wrong? Doctor: Huh? What? No no. Just.....had bad experience with gas masks. Alfie: Oh. The Doctor pulls some levers. Doctor: Let's go! The Doctor exits the Tardis normally, followed by Alfie, Alice and Shalek that came out in slow-motion(like in movies): Doctor: Stop playing around. We don't have time for this. Shalek: Yes we do. You have a time machine. Doctor: But we wouldn't want crossing our own timelines, now would we? Shalek: YOU tell ME. I'm still not sure how a paradox thing works. Doctor: .... Shalek. You MADE a paradox once. Shalek: Well yea but that one was different. I didn't meet myself from the past. I just.....changed the future. Alice: Just drop it. This is going nowhere. Doctor: Yea, let's just go. The four of them enter the dump, where they see 6 Terrorons now. Terroron 3: We have warned you, humans! Terroron 2: We have tried to be nice, but it seems humans don't understand the concept of "Leave us alone!" Terroron 6: You will now pay the price for coming back. Doctor: Go ahead. Give us your best shot. 3 Terrorons launched smoke towards them, while 3 shot fire from their mouths, but it didn't affect them. Terroron: WHAT?! Doctor: We came in prepared, what did you expect? Terroron 3: Leave. NOW! Alfie: Why would we? You can't hurt us now. Terroron 5: Ggrrr.......... Terroron 6: Do not worry. Accelerate the process. Doctor: Accelerate? A Terroron pressed a button on the machine and smoke comes out of it a lot faster. Terroron: HAHAHAHAHHA! How's this for ya'll? We'll get 2 new Terrorons EVERY minute. Doctor: But...that will only bring the pollution faster. Terroron: And that's the plan.Actually...press the SUPER-FAST button! Terroron 2: Yes sir! Terroron 2 presses another button. Terroron: Now THIS will be great. 15 new Terrorons per 30 seconds. Meaning 30 Terrorons per minute!! Doctor: YOU CAN'T! YOU HAVE TO LISTEN! Terroron: I will not listen to what a silly human has to say! Doctor: Well that's the thing. I'm not human. Terroron: Excuse me? Doctor: I'm a Time Lord. But it's not like you'll know what that is. You were only recently created. Terroron: TIME LORD?! Yes.....I know what it is. Doctor: See? Just as I sus- ..... Wait what? Terroron: I know what a Time Lord is. Doctor: How?? Terroron: That's beside the point. But....this changes a lot. Talk, time lord. Explain yourself. Doctor: Finnaly. So I'm a Time Lord. You're aware that we can travel trought time and space, right? Terroron: No shit Sherlock. You aren't called TIME Lords for no reason. Doctor: Well... Thoose 3 that are beside me are my friends. One of them is an alien himself. Two of them are humans. We travel trough time and space. One of them, one of the humans, asked me to take them to the future of Earth. Year 3000 to be exact. But there, the entire planted was polluted. Covered in acid. Terroron: That's great! Doctor: That's only great for you. But even for you, it will only be great for a while. Terroron: What are you talking about? Doctor: As a time traveler, I went to the future of Earth a lot of times. Many times, it was over year 3000. And the planet wasn't polluted. Something changed. The timeline was changed. We then traveled to year 3100, and guess what. Earth was gone. Terroron: WHAT?! Doctor: For creatures who's only reason to exist is to pollute, you don't seem to know a lot about it. Pollution will eventually lead to the entire planet being covered in acid. It will take about 1000 years, but eventually, Earth would've dezintegrated. If you keep doing what you're doing, you're not only gonna kill humans and steal the planet. Your species will die in 1000 years as well. Terroron: I can't believe it.... Doctor: In space, there's a planet that was polluted since it's creation, so it cannot be destroyed by pollution. I can take you there. You can all live there. BUT you have to stop the machine. We can't have it continue making more of you. Even if I take you, the current ones, to that plannet, the pollution and destruction of Earth will still happen. We would only be delaying it by one hour or something like that. Terroron: ...... Fine. Press the cancelation button on the machine. Terroron 7: Sir....there's no such a thing. Terroron: What do you mean there isn't?! Terroron 2: When we were made, the brain of the scientists duplicated. We got one, they kept one. We have their brains. We have the memory of them watching movies. And a lot of times, villians would put a cancel button on their machines that will lead to their downfall so.....We didn't add a cancelation button. Doctor: Well that could be a problem. A big big problem. Terroron: Indeed. Can any of you ADD a cancelation button? Terroron 3: I'm afraid not sir. While we have the brains of the scientists, we don't have ALL of their knowledge. Terroron: Where are you getting with this? Terroron 3: The only people able to add one....are the 3 scientists that made the original 3 Terrorons. Alice: Then let's go to thoose scientists. Where are they? Terroron 2: Probabily in their laboratories all day, like the nerds they are. Doctor: Where's this laboratory? We need to get there. QUICK! Terroron: Follow me. The Doctor, Alfie, Alice, Shalek and the 120 current Terrorons went to the laboratory. Doctor: Everyone, stop what you're doing. This is more important! Scientist: THE TERRORONS! Scientist 3: More of them!!! How is this possible? Doctor: Too long of a story, too short of time. Basicly, The Terrorons and I came to an agreement. They will leave the planet and not pollute Earth, but we have a problem. They have a machine that will make more Terrorons, but they didn't input a cancel buton. You 3 have to add one, and quick. Before it's too late to save Earth! Scientist 2: But...where's the machine?! Doctor: Terrorons. The (Now) 190 Terrorons took the machine off their hands and put it in front of the scientists. Alfie: Please, you have to hurry. If you don't finish it quickly enough, Earth will be gone forever. Scientist: It's easy. We just have to replace a circuit.... Alfie: Man, I hope we can save Earth. I don't want to live a normal life till 2041 and then have to live in a pollutedplanet the rest of my life. Alice: I hope so too, Alfie. The scientists raise their heads in confusion, but then they go back to work. Scientist 2: DONE! The Doctor hurries and presses it. The machine stops. Alfie/Alice: YES!!!!!!! EARTH'S SAVED! Doctor: Not yet. We have to hurry to the Tardis and take the Terrorons to the planet I promised. If they stay here longer, the planet will still get polluted. Scientist(whispering): Do you have any idea of what's really going on? Scientist 3(whispering): None. In front of The Tardis. Doctor: The Terrorons are in, so..... Hold on. Stay here. I'll be back before you can even say "Fish". The Doctors enters and The Tardis dematerialized: Alfie: Fi- .... The Tardis materializez in front of them. Alfie: Wow. He meant it literaly. Doctor: Finnaly. It's over. The Terrorons are set on their new ideal planet, and I even talked to a friend of mine from 2041 who also just so happends to be the president. He's gonna make a ton of campaigns against pollution. We all saw what pollution can lead to. The destruction of Earth. Quite literaly. Alfie: Who's the president in 2041? Doctor: Ummmm.....Let's just say you're all gonna meet him one day. ANYWAY, to a non-polluted 3000 then? Alice: Actually....let's spend some time in 2041. Doctor: Yea, sure. Alice: I need to drink some water after runing around so much. Let's go to non-stop store. Doctor: Ok, let's go to buy a bottle of water. Shalek: AND CHOCOLATE! The Doctor turns his head around smiling: Doctor: And chocolate.